


The Others

by LadyNikita



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Warning: bad attempts at being funny, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNikita/pseuds/LadyNikita
Summary: The Sides go with Roman on a quest to defeat the dragon witch. However, they find out that there has been a different side seen wandering around. Who's he and why is he there?(Everyone already knows I suck so bad at summaries)





	1. The Dragon Witch

Princey kneeled on the grass and picked up a piece of paper, that was hidden under a rock.  
'It's a note!' he exclaimed.  
'What does it say? What does it say, Roman?' Patton jumped to him, excited, followed by Logan, who had his arms crossed and looked generally bored.  
'It says... "Meet me in the cave in the Dark Forest... if you're brave enough, Prince Not-So-Charming",' Roman looked at the other three sides. 'It must be from her!'  
'She called you Prince Not-So-Charming?' Virgil smirked. 'I like her.'  
'You are on the good side today, Doctor Gloom, so act like it,' Roman looked significantly at Anxiety, who faked a smile.  
'Is our presence really necessary, Roman?' Logan asked, frowning. 'I don't know how we can be of any help. Especially since you've done this a million times already.'  
'Exactly!' Roman pointed at him. 'I've done it million times already, so I want something to change! That's why you're all coming with me.'  
'Thomas might need me to save him from some really dangerous social interactions while I'll be what, playing with some weird dragon-witch-whatever?' Virgil agreed with Logan.  
'Do not underestimate the villain,' Roman said. 'You should know.'  
Virgil glared at him, so he added, 'I- in a good way, of course!'  
'Yeah,' he rolled his eyes. 'Let's get this over with, then.'  
'Come on, show some enthusiasm, Logan!' Patton dunched Logan softly under his ribs. 'It's gonna be fun!'  
'Dragon witches don't exist. I'd perfer to do something... more realistic,' he adjusted his glasses.  
'Sucks, does it not?' Roman smirked, leading their way. 'I have to do realistic things all the time in the real world, pocket protector. You should relax and have some fun in my fictional world.'  
'Hmfp,' Logan muttered and looked at Virgil. Anxiety shrugged, rolling his eyes.  
They were walking along a clear path, surrounded by flowers of various colors. The birds were singing somewhere in a trees, that could be seen irregularly on both sides of the path. The sun shone brightly and there was no cloud on a deep blue sky.  
'Is it always so sickly bright in your world?' Virgil asked after a while of silence, squinting his eyes.  
'Not always,' Roman looked at Virgil. 'Alright, I can fade it out a bit for you, captain Hook.'  
He snapped his fingers and the sky suddenly filled with a couple of grey clouds that obscured the sun a little. Virgil looked up at it, unwillingly impressed.  
'More like captain Shook, you can do that?!'  
'That and so much more,' Roman grinned, also amused by the pun Virgil made. 'This is all my creation after all.'  
'I do not like this,' Logan clenched his mouth. 'But can't deny, that is indeed... convenient.'  
'Oh my God, Roman, this is amazing!!!' Patton squealed excitedly. 'What else can you do?  
They saw the forest on the horizon. Roman drew his sword.  
'You're about to find out,' he smirked daringly and stepped into the forest.  
It seemed nice, until Roman turned to a path to the left. It was darker and narrow, full of climbers and dark trees. Patton unwittingly caught Logan's hand.  
'Now,' Roman started with a dramatic voice. 'You're gonna face challenges, you've never faced before. It's gonna be tough. You're gonna be scared. But that's good. As we all know, a healthy dose of fear can be good,' he pointed to Virgil, who pretended to raise his hat and mouthed "You're welcome". 'But we can do this. We shall free the world of this awful creature that is the dragon witch, which is ruining the lives of the magnificent people living in this world.'  
'I literally haven't seen any people here,' Virgil whispered to Logan. He shrugged, shaking his head, as a mark of not caring anymore.  
'Let's go!' Roman exclaimed and stepped onto the path.  
Soon enough they were surrounded by dark and green plants. The singing birds disappeared, the sun also seemed to be entirely hidden behind the clouds that somehow got a shade darker. A chilling wind came from the direction they were going in.  
'She's ready for us,' Roman whispered. 'But we're ready for her too.'  
They suddenly heard a roar. Patton screeched and took a step back.  
'Fear not, Pat,' Roman reassured him. 'The dragon witch shall not hurt you.'  
'I shall decide about that,' they heard a deep voice coming from around the corner. When they turned, they saw her.  
She was gigantic, black and purple, with great wings and deep, golden eyes. She seemed to smile viciously, baring her sharp, white teeth.  
Patton took another step back. Logan stopped dead in his tracks, fascinated. Virgil, however, raised his head with curiosity.  
'I like her aesthetic,' he said quietly to Roman with a smirk, adjusting his hoodie.  
'Virgil, please, now's not the time,' Roman raised his sword.  
'What, I'm trying not to underestimate the villain,' he made air-quotes mockingly.  
'How could you underestimate something like this-' Patton said breathless, his eyes wide.  
'Keep calm, Pat, we are gonna save this town!' Roman smiled bravely.  
'There's a town?' Virgil raised his eyebrows.  
'Shut up, or I'll think you're joining hands with her' Roman warned, still focused on the witch, who was watching him carefully, tapping her spiky tail on the ground.  
'That'd be fun,' he shrugged.  
'Enough small talk,' the dragon witch roared, her deep voice echoing in the forest. 'Bring it on, Not-So-Charming. You shall not win this time.'  
'We'll see about that,' Roman smirked and attacked.  
Patton raised his hands to his mouth.  
'Is he gonna be alright?' he asked, frowning with worry.  
'Well, technically we're fassets of Thomas' personality, so we can't die,' he started. 'But I feel like we should do something to help. He still can get hurt.'  
'Okay,' Logan squinted his eyes, enwrapped in thought, and rubbed his chin. 'Patton, you're gonna be a distraction. When the dragon witch focuses on you, me and Roman will attack her from behind.'  
'Wait, wait, hold on, Patton alone as a distraction?' Virgil raised his hand. 'No w-'  
'That's why he won't be alone,' Logan smiled. 'You're gonna go with him. You need to be loud and draw the entirety of her attention so we can go unnoticed.'  
'You don't have any weapons,' Patton pointed out.  
'I know,' Logan nodded and waved at Roman, who was currently parrying witch's attacks with his samurai sword. 'We need two more swords here, Princey!'  
'On it!' Roman pushed witch's paw back with a magic attack, which made Patton jump in excitement, and ran to them. He somehow conjured two more swords and Logan and Virgil took one each.  
'We're going on attack, Virgil and Patton are diversion,' Logan said in a serious voice, ready to fight. Roman looked at him impressed and nodded.  
'Alright, let's do this.'  
Patton and Virgil stepped forward.  
'You know what is the best thing about living in Switzerland?' Patton asked loudly. The dragon witch looked at him with her big gold eyes. Patton didn't look frightened at all. 'Well, the flag is a big plus!'  
Virgil chuckled, while Patton laughed out loud. The dragon witch remained silent. She still stared at them with one eye, but Virgil saw the second one turning to Logan and Roman, who started to climb behind her.  
'Hey, chameleon eyes!' he shouted. 'Why can't you hear a pterodactyl in the bathroom?' he saw Logan mouth "Seriously? Puns?" to them, but he ignored him. The dragon witch though still was only paying half attention to them.  
Patton picked up on the pun.  
'Because the "p" is silent!' he laughed. 'Good one, Virge.'  
'Thanks, but we need to get more of her attention,' he said, making a wry face. 'She's still looking at Logan and Roman.'  
Patton frowned, brainstorming and then brisked up.  
'I know!' Virgil looked at him questioningly. 'She only has two eyes right?'  
Virgil smirked.  
'Let's do this,' he patted his arm and went to the left, while Patton took the right side.  
'Hey, dragon-witch-whatever!' Virgil shouted, waving his sword. 'You stole my aesthetic!'  
'I'll tell you my cookie recipe, because even though you're a villain, I'm sure you love cookies, everyone loves cookies!' Patton exclaimed at the same time, indeed drawing the attention of both eyes of the witch.  
They carried on talking about their things, while Logan and Roman at last had the chance to sneak behind her.  
'You ready, C3PO?' Roman asked, adjusting the grip on the hilt.  
'I was born ready, Don Kichot' Logan shot him a condescending glance. Roman looked at him with surprise and approval, then they both attacked.

Roman dusted his hands off, when the beast was finally laying on the ground, dead.  
'Didn't think you'd get so into that, Logan,' he commented, looking at the logical side, who was studying closely dragon witch's muzzle. He smirked, knowing what's about to happen.  
'Yeah, exactly, Logan, so in character,' Virgil leaned against his sword, sticked into the ground.  
'Let's just all agree,' he got up and turned to them, not noticing that beast's eyes opened, 'that this didn't happen.'  
'Um, Roman?' Virgil said unsure what to do, because Roman started clapping and the dragon witch smiled. Logan rapidly turned around, drawing his sword again.  
'No, no, Logan, it's alright, my brave knight of reason,' he laughed, putting Logic's hand down. 'She's actually a friend. Good work there, Becky.'  
'Becky?' asked Virgil.  
'A friend?' asked Logan at the same time.  
Becky and Roman high-fived.  
'We're playing roles, guys,' Roman explained. 'She's actually neat, but someone has to play the villain. And she loves it.'  
'Yeah, even though Prince Charming always beats me down,' she sighed. 'I swear I'll see the day when I'll defeat him.'  
'Can I be invited, _please_ ,' Virgil smirked.  
'Oh, yeah, our Virgil's back,' Roman rolled his eyes.  
'You're always invited, aesthetic buddy,' the dragon witch smiled. 'I've got tea in my cave. And Patton,' he raised his head. 'Thanks for the cookie recipe, I'll sure try them one day!'  
'Oh my God, that's amazing!' he grinned.  
'Okay, that was entertaining, but I believe we should head back now,' Logan dropped his sword and crossed his arms. 'Thomas might need us and we're the best available in our mindspace house.'  
'And our Logan is back too,' Roman sighed.  
'But we're not forgetting your amazing LARPing skills, Lo,' Patton laughed.  
'Definitely not,' Virgil accompanied.  
Logan sighed theatrically and looked up.  
'Lord, save me.'  
The three other sides laughed.  
'Before you go,' the dragon witch stopped them. 'I have to tell you something.'  
Roman looked up at her.  
'What is it, Becky?'  
'I've seen someone recently, wandering around here. He was looking like you, I mean he had Thomas' face, but I've never seen him before.'  
'Oh no,' Virgil whispered.  
'Do you think it's one of them?' Patton asked worriedly.  
Virgil nodded slightly.  
'One of the Others.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sides are looking for the new side that apparently has been wandering around.

'The Others?' Roman asked, horrified. 'Out here?'  
'Only one so far,' the dragon witch raised her claw.   
'Still, this is bad,' Virgil looked nervous, 'they should stay in the void or... whatever that place was.'  
'Exactly, you were there too at the beginning,' Patton said, 'and you're not all that bad. Maybe we can-'  
'No,' Virgil shook his head, his eyes wide. 'No, we can't.'  
'Okay, we need to find him,' Roman looked around. 'Do you know where he went, Becky?'  
She sniffed the air.   
'I think he's near the entrance to the forest, where you came from,' she looked at Roman. 'I think.'  
'Alright, let's go,' Roman picked his sword up from the ground and ran back where they came from. The rest of the sides followed him.   
The trees didn't look so sinister now, when they learned it was all an act. In fact, they seemed to move out of the way somehow, to get them to the end of the forest faster.   
They ran out of the forest to the open space, but they saw no one around. They decided to spread and look for him; Roman even told the birds that were flying around that they should look out for someone unusual.  
'Just like a proper Disney princess,' Virgil commented with a smirk.   
'Princes can talk to animals too, emo nightmare,' Roman bridled.   
They spent almost half an hour walking around, but they found nothing.   
'Maybe the dragon witch was wrong and thought she saw a side of Thomas, but it was someone looking similar from the village?' Logan suggested when they met near the entrance of the forest. 'Maybe we don't have to worry at all.'  
'I don't think so,' Roman shook his head. 'Becky has a really good eyesight.'  
'I think someone should go check on Thomas,' Patton said. 'Ask him if anything's changed.'  
'Good idea,' Logan agreed making Patton smile. 'I can go. This unrealistic mindspace is exhausting me anyways.'  
Roman opened his mouth, theatrically outraged.   
'How dare you-?'   
'I'll go with you,' Virgil offered. Roman shot him a glance full of disbelief.  
'Et tu, Brute, contra me?'  
'You know Latin?' Logan looked at him surprised. Roman straightened up.  
'Why wouldn't I? You're not the only one smart out here.'  
Logan blinked.  
'Knowing one phrase in a dead language doesn't automatically make you smart-,' he sighed and rolled his eyes. 'Anyways, let's go.'  
Logan and Virgil sank down, leaving Roman and Patton to further searching.   
They were now walking together. Roman, after a while, noticed that Patton is strangely quiet.  
'You alright, Pat?' he asked giving him a nudge. Morality chuckled.   
'Yeah, I'm fine,' he smiled widely. 'Why?'  
'Well, you're strangely quiet, hipster,' Roman teased but Patton shrugged.   
Roman looked around.   
'I know what might cheer you up a little,' Roman snapped his fingers and a cat appeared in his arms.   
Patton's face indeed lightened up.   
'Roman! He's adorable!' he squealed, but stepped back. 'You know I'm allergic though.'  
'Not here, my friend,' Roman smirked. 'We're in my mindspace, Pat, that means I am basically a God here.'  
Patton opened his mouth.  
'Really?' he jumped excitedly and took the cat in his arms. He started to mutter something softly to the cat, while petting it. Soon enough Roman heard a quiet "purr" coming from the cat.  
'Does he have a name?' Patton asked looking lovingly at the pet.   
'No, you can name him if you want,' Roman smiled.   
Patton looked around.  
'Then... you'll be Cookie!' he grinned and cuddled the cat to his chest. Cookie purred louder and nudged Patton's hand, as if he knew that he was just named by him. 

At the same time, Logan and Virgil came to Thomas' living room, finding him in the middle of eating the last slice of pizza. They noticed that it was already dark outside and the clock said it was after 1 am.  
'Oh, Logan, Virgil, nice to see you,' he smiled when he noticed them. 'What's up?'  
'Thomas, why are you eating leftover pizza at 1 in the morning?' Logan took a questioning tone and rested his hands on his hips. 'You should be sleeping at this hour.'  
'Oh please, Logan, 1 am is still early,' Virgil muttered.   
Logic glared at him and then sighed.  
'Anyways, we wanted to check on you. Is everything alright?'  
'I mean... yeah?' Thomas looked surprised. 'Why?'  
Logan exchanged glances with Virgil.   
'So we were fighting the dragon witch with Princey,' Virgil started and Thomas mouthed "That's so cool!" with excitement. 'Yeah, but the dragon witch turned out to actually be his friend and she said that she saw a new side wandering around.'  
A smile on Thomas' face was replaced with a frown.  
'A new side? Shouldn't you, like, already know about this?' he looked at Logan, unsure.  
'Well, technically we should,' Logan tilted his head. 'We're probably gonna see him soon. We just don't know who he is and what he represents, and we thought maybe you knew what's going on.'  
Thomas wondered, scratching his cheek.   
'No, I don't know what could've happened.'  
'Okay then, we will probably see him around and let you know,' Logan nodded and glanced at Virgil who was staring down at the ground, frowning in worry. 'Everything okay?'  
Virgil nodded.  
'Yeah, just... remember when Roman said that I'm nothing compared to the Others?' he asked. Thomas nodded, his eyes wide. 'Well, I'm afraid he wasn't wrong.'

They came back to their common mindspace to see that Roman and Patton were already back.  
'So what did Thomas say?' Patton asked and sneezed. Virgil glanced at him.  
'He does not have a clue, just like us,' Logan shrugged. 'But I think we are going to see him here in no time.'  
'Okay, anyone up for a movie?' Roman was reaching for a big pile of DVDs, but Logan interrupted him.   
'Right now we all need to go to sleep and get some rest,' Logan stated. 'We are all tired and Thomas is as well, especially since he needs to be fresh for another stage production for this professional make-belief that he has scheduled for tomorrow.'  
Patton looked at the clock.  
'You're right, it's so late!'  
Virgil scoffed.  
'Go to bed,' Patton pointed at him aggressively. 'Right now.'  
'Alright, alright,' Virgil raised his hands defensively and noticed Roman chuckling. 'What are you laughing at, Prince Underarms Stink?'  
'Oh, Virge, you must be really tired, you used that terrible insult once already,' Roman clicked his tongue. Virgil rolled his eyes. He wanted to say something but was interrupted by another sneeze from Patton.  
'Are you alright, Patton?' Logan looked at him with concern.   
'Yeah, it's just-' Patton inhaled preparing for another sneeze, but it didn't come. He blinked and shook his head. 'Roman gave me a cat to pet in his mindspace and he must've left some fur on my shirt,' he chuckled and immediately sneezed again. 'I love him anyway.'

Logan entered his room and took a quick look at Thomas' schedule hung on the wall. He sat on the bed and looked at an unspecified point in the air, enwrapped in thought.   
He was thinking about what Roman said. He was already having doubts about the usefulness of his contribution to the so-called family of theirs. Roman saying that "he's not the only smart one" only triggered these thoughts. Logan knew that he shouldn't think about this right now; the logical thing to do was to cut off all thoughts and go to sleep, with everything happening tomorrow plus the issue with the new side. But something in his stomach didn't let him relax.   
He lied down and sighed deeply. Let's think this over, he thought. I am the logical side. I provide cold assessment of every situation. I decide what to do to obtain the most efficient and useful outcome. I am needed-  
Or am I?  
I am the smart one. But the others are also smart. They are able to do everything that I am responsible for. Virgil can detect a problem, Roman is creative enough to find a solution. Patton takes care of their well-being and together they can easily provide enough efficiency for Thomas. Therefore, I am-  
I am useless.  
Logan blinked. What was that liquid coming out of his eyes? Tears? Was he crying? Why was he crying? Logic does not cry. Logic does not have feelings.   
He took a deep breath, drying his tears. He looked through all of his thoughts again, looking for an error or something that would suggest his analysis was not sound.  
He did not find any.

Virgil was ordering his desk when he felt a presence behind his back. He turned around, his heart bumping, but there was no one. Only his dark room.   
Virgil took a deep breath. He went back to order the last papers on his desk and then he heard a melodic, soothing voice.  
'You really are one of them now, aren't you?'  
He turned around rapidly to see a slim silhouette of the new side of Thomas, sitting at the edge of his bed. He wore light green eyeshadow and eyeliner, his lips were red and his t-shirt was stained with various colors of paint. His face was lighted by a radiant smile that didn't match his dark, angry eyes.   
After a short while, Virgil recognized him.   
'So you are the new side, huh,' Virgil said.  
'Yep,' he smirked. 'But I'm not here to talk about me. You've changed so much since we've last seen each other. I mean, the purple!' he raised his eyebrows, standing up. 'Where is the Anxiety I know? Apparently became friends with the Douche-Trio,' he crossed his arms. 'Making what? The Douche-Quartet?'  
'Stop it,' Virgil rolled his eyes. 'Why are you here?'  
'Ask Thomas,' he shrugged and grinned. 'It's his fault, right? If a new side comes out of the void... or maybe it's yours too?'  
'What the hell does that mean?' Virgil frowned.  
'Well, y'all are saying we are all bad out there,' he smiled innocently. 'Maybe you were fostering a wrong trait... Feeding me in the process?' he walked over to the desk and picked up the first paper near his hand. It was a card from Patton that Virgil received when they were shooting the Accepting Anxiety video. The new side took a closer look at it.  
'Fam... ily,' he read, opening the card. Virgil subconsciously took a defensive position. But he only put it back down and looked at Anxiety indulgently. 'Please tell me you don't believe that,' he chuckled.  
'Believe what?'  
'That they really accepted you,' he tilted his head with compassion. 'You could never be one of them, Anxiety. You know that. You were always the bad guy. You were always one of us.'


End file.
